memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scottie Thompson
|birthplace = Richmond, Virginia, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Nero's wife }} or Scott Thomson}} Susan Scott Thompson , often credited as Scottie Thompson, is an actress who appeared in 's as the wife of Nero, the Romulan villain portrayed by Eric Bana. Personal life Thompson was born in Richmond, Virginia, and began performing as a ballet dancer at an early age. She danced professionally with the Richmond Ballet for many years, which included playing the role of Clara in a 1994 production of The Nutcracker. She later studied at Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts, where she developed an interest in acting. While attending Harvard, she performed on stage in such plays as Lanford Wilson's Balm in Gilead and the Greek tragedies Oresteia. She graduated from Harvard in 2005 with a bachelor's degree in Performance Studies and Literature. Film work Thompson made her feature film debut with an appearance in the 2000 ballet drama Center Stage, which starred fellow Star Trek actress Zoë Saldana and 's Donna Murphy. Star Trek was only Thompson's second feature film credit. After Star Trek, Thompson had a supporting role in the 2010 drama film The Ugly Life of a Beautiful Girl (formerly Pornstar), alongside her Star Trek co-star Diora Baird. She then played the female lead in the 2010 science fiction thriller Skyline, which co-starred J. Paul Boehmer and Robin Gammell. Thompson more recently starred in the 2012 direct-to-video family film Lake Effects, in which Ron Canada and Richard Riehle had supporting roles. Thompson also starred with Bruce Davison in the upcoming thriller 37. Her other upcoming films include the romantic comedy drama Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda and crime thriller The Lookalike. Television work In early 2006, Thompson appeared in an episode of the long-running NBC drama series Law & Order. Shortly after her work on this show, she landed the recurring role of Shannon McCarthy on the Showtime series Brotherhood, on which Fionnula Flanagan was a regular. Len Cariou was another actor Thompson worked with on this series. Between 2006 and 2008, Thompson appeared on the CBS series CSI: Miami (in an episode with Cyia Batten, Mark Rolston, and Michael Buchman Silver), Shark (working with Jeri Ryan and again with Michael Buchman Silver), and CSI: NY (with Robert Joy). She has also appeared on the ABC series Ugly Betty (starring Alan Dale, Tony Plana, and Vanessa Williams) and Eli Stone (in an episode with Bennet Guillory, Alexandra Lydon, and Lorna Raver). Also from 2006 through 2008, Thompson had a recurring role as Jeanne Benoit on the CBS Paramount Television series NCIS. Among the other performers with whom she worked on this show were veteran Star Trek actress Susanna Thompson, one-time director Terrence O'Hara, two-time director James Whitmore, Jr., Enterprise regular John Billingsley, and DS9/VOY guest actor Brian George. In 2009, Thompson guest-starred on Bones (in an episode with Deborah Lacey, Scott Alan Smith, and Jeff Yagher) and The Closer (with Bob Clendenin, Raymond Cruz, Jonathan Del Arco, and Tim de Zarn). During the 2009-2010 season, Thompson appeared as Diana Van Dine on the short-lived NBC action-drama series Trauma. In 2010, she guest-starred on the TNT series Rizzoli & Isles, on which Bruce McGill is a regular cast member. Thompson starred with guest actress Annie Wersching in the ABC crime drama pilot Partners, but it was not picked up to series. Currently, Thompson appears in the recurring role of Lauren Kincaid on the USA Network action-drama series Graceland. External links * ScottieThompson.com – official site * * Scottie-Thompson.net – official fan site * de:Scottie Thompson Category:Performers Category:Film performers